The Perfect Life of Nessie Cullen
by loveblindslogic
Summary: This is the story of my childhood told in the character of Nessie Cullen. Nessie Cullen was a happy child, oblivious to what the world really was until she meet her new best friend, who changes the aspect of life. Nessie Cullen's life spins out of her control while she loses her way, her childhood and innocence slowly fades away.


**Hello beautiful people, this story is based off my own life; that I decided to share with you today. I do not own Twilight! Enjoy**

* * *

Hi, my name is, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I don't like that name though, so I go by Nessie. I just turned ten years old three days ago, so I'm ten years old and three days. Everyday I love to play in the fields near an old abandoned church yard, the concrete has been taking over by wild flowers of all different colors, my friends eat them, and I may take some home to my mother if allowed. Today I spend all afternoon buliding a pile of leafs that I can jump into and swim in for miles. The air was getting cool, and the street lights was coming on far off into the distances. I had to go home soon, but not before I jump into this pile of soft little leaves. I turned away from my pile to collect more leaves for the finishing touches. That is when I heard the crushing of leafs and fits of giggles, I turned around to my horror to see my pile,gone and in its place is a child. She appeared out of the bunches of leafs and grinned at me. She had eyes the shade of the sky on a soft winter day,so pale and blue. Surrounded by dark lashes that held bits of cluster leafs. She had small round freckles splashed across her face and thin pale lips curled up to see her shiny white teeth.

"What did you do?" I cried out in anger, I never seen this girl in my life, she came into my own little world and destroyed it. She smiled up at me like she has no idea what is going on. "What is the big deal?" She said in a huff putting her hands on the ground helping herself stand up. I balled my fist up in anger at this girl standing in front of me with her puppy dog beanie. I really liked that beanie.

"Who do you think you are? I spent every hour since lunch putting this pile together!" Hot tears start streaming down my face, I scrub them away angrily that I let myself cry in front of this girl. She stared at me for a few moments before grasping my tear stained hands in hers. She looked me in the eyes and scrunch her nose up at me making all the little freckles on her face dance around.

"Its okay, we can build another one. That is the good thing about this you can do it, again and again. Don't cry, Renesmee Cullen." She watched me carefully for a a bit before I could finally open up my mouth. "How do you know my name?"

"You have class B103 across from my class. I see you at lunch also, you always have the purple lunch box each day." I was stunned that anyone ever payed much attention to me. She smiled at me briefly before adding more to her story. "I'm Samantha Fox, and I'm your new BestFriend." I smiled like an idiot at her. Now I have a real friend, not only that but a best friend.

* * *

Me and my new best friend, Samantha Fox had a daily routine. Each day before the bell rang for school,we would met on the play ground the farthest away from all the other children. We would review our vocaublary words and talk about our morning and part ways until lunch. She would say " See you later" and I would say "k." It became our thing. I would see her during lunch and we would sit together at a table and trade foods and talk about our stories or the court yard that became our secret world, instead of just mine.

* * *

And then we would meet at the court yard and play until the street lights came on. I was perfectly happy with one friend, one best friend. Things started to change, our physical apperances did we both grew. But Samantha grew in grace, she developed breast before me and she lost her baby fat and all the boys started to notice her new body too. But me, I grew awkwardly I looked like your typical nerd, big glasses and clanky braces, my hair was long and boring and I had gain a few spots of acne too. Samantha still was my best friend though, but when we got to sixth grade. She gained popularity and friends and more boys. One day after school like always we met in our secret place behind the old abandoned church yard. She came up the hill wearing the new varsity jacket, that she begged her mother for because everyone else had one. "Hi Samantha." I stated simply as she sat down besides me.

"Hello Nessie." We sat there in silence for a while before she talked to me.

"I won't make it tommorow Nessie." She flipped her long hair back to gaze at me. I stared back at her.

"Why not?" "Im meeting some friends at the mall, you can come Nessie." She said in a rush.

I replied back instantly. "No thank you, have fun with your new friends." She glared at me, before huffing and placing her hands in her lap.

"What is that suppose to mean Renesmee?" "It means have fun."

"No. I mean the have fun with your new friends." She put quotation marks as she spoke.

"I mean fine leave me be have fun with your new friends." I snapped back at her.

"Stop being a bitch Renesmee you act like its the last time we will talk." She rose her voice at me.

"Fuck off Samantha Fox, do what you want!" I stood up in a jealous huff and began to walk away.

"Fine then Renesmee Cullen, I will!" She got up and walked the other direction.

I turned around and yelled back at her "K."

* * *

I was crying that whole night, what if I lost my best friend? My only friend.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first part of the story, tell me if my writing is okay? And what to do to fix it.**


End file.
